


Can't Take My Eyes off of You

by AkihikoTakahashi



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkihikoTakahashi/pseuds/AkihikoTakahashi
Summary: A one-shot based off of the song "Can't Take My Eyes off of You" by Frankie and the Four Seasons.  Akihiko looks for inspiration for his new Junai novel in Misaki but ends up getting something even more priceless.
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 40





	Can't Take My Eyes off of You

The large Usami residence sat in silence as the occupants of the house went about going through their normal activities. Usami Akihiko had his work set for him with his new novel which revolves around ‘heart-stopping first time experiences’ as his editor specifically ordered. Normally the man had no trouble going about writing his novels, words came off of his pen like a dam, pouring out and only stopping when his reservoir of ideas was empty which rarely occurred. However, this time a drought has struck and the author had to look for inspiration. Frustratingly, his first-response didn’t give him much help. Although his childhood friend of almost 22 years was always willing to help Akihiko, there were things even he wouldn’t share with the man. This led him to his second option, his unwilling muse throughout the Junai journey, the man who was always able to fill his reservoir with just a few sweet words off the tongue, his lover Misaki. Stepping into the residence he greeted him with that voice that Akihiko could never tire of.

“Welcome home, how was your meeting, did you apologize to Aikawa like I told you?” Misaki asked.

“Yeah it was fine, more importantly Misaki is there anything you’d like me to do to you?” Akihiko responded.

“What?”

“We’ve already went on dates, we’ve kissed, held each other, had sex plenty of times-”

“I don’t want to know where you’re going with this Usagi-san,” the man interrupted before the conversation went too risqué.

“Aikawa asked me to use the theme of first-time experiences for the new Junai novel.”

“Of course it would be one of those boys love novels huh.”

Misaki let out an exasperated sigh slowly coming to the realization that the rest of his life would be like this. The boy thought about it for a bit.

“First-time experiences huh?” Misaki asked with an uneasy expression on his face.

“Is there something wrong?”

“Nope, just been thinking about what I’ve been doing these last few years.”

However, the author had already been brainstorming and seemed to have come to a sudden epiphany.

“Ballroom dancing!” Akihiko loudly proclaimed.

Misaki looked at the multiple award-winning author with the usual face of incomprehension then suddenly turned bright red.

“No, no, no, no, there is no way I’ll be ballroom dancing,” the economic major shouted.

“You weren’t going to, but now that you mention it.”

“There’s no way I’d ballroom dance, besides isn’t that stuff only from fairytales and such?” he inquired.

“It doesn’t have to be ballroom dancing…”

“Usagi-san, why would you want to dance with me, we’re both grown-ups for crying out lou-”

The rambling boy was interrupted by a sudden kiss on the lips and a gentle finger laid across his mouth.

“It’s only natural to want the person you love in your arms.”

Those sickly sweet words seeped through Misaki’s unwilling heart and slowly started shattering his opposition. Soon after a slow hum came out of the author’s mouth. It was a noise that entranced the younger man never hearing the acclaimed author ever hum out a tune before. Almost a magical noise that the student never thought he’d ever hear. The author soon grabbed both of his hands.

“Have you heard this song before? It was popular with the Galas my family used to host back in England. You know, I never cared for those drab gatherings but I could never forget the songs they’d play,” Akihiko explained, slowly wrapping his hands around the man’s waist.

“I don’t even know how to dance.”

“It’s alright just follow my footsteps.”

Heeding the older man’s directions, Misaki glued his focus on copying the author’s footsteps, never once lifting his eyes off of the ground. The older man stared at the troubled student focusing so hard on matching his own steps. A satisfied grin plastered across the author’s face enjoying having Misaki so close in his arms.

“Usagi-san wait, you’re getting too fast.” 

“It’s alright, if you fall you’ll just end up in my arms anyway,” Akihiko responded.

“Tsch, you’re enjoying this too much old man,” Misaki responded, a slight pink hue spreading across his face.

The truth was that he did enjoy being in Usagi-san’s protective embrace, rocking ever so gently throughout the living room, however he’d never give the older man the satisfaction of knowing this of course. As the rhythm of the author’s feet got more complex, the hum of the unknown melody evolved into words. 

“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you,” the man sang.

This directed the younger man’s attention off of the ground to meet his face. An expression of captivation grew with each foreign word the older man sang.

“You’d be like heaven to touch, I wanna hold you so much,” Akihiko continued slowly meeting Misaki’s eyes with a gentle smile.

“Usagi-san, that’s English right?” the student asked.

“At long last love has arrived,” the man continued glueing his face onto Misaki’s and looking straight into the man’s eyes, “and I thank God I’m alive.”

Although Misaki’s English was on par to that of a elementary student’s, he knew from that expression on that stupid rabbit’s face that the tune he was singing was probably something extremely embarrassing. For once in the college student’s life he was glad that he couldn’t understand the language. 

“You’re just too good to be true, can’t take my eyes off of you,” Akihiko finished.

Looking back into his lover’s eyes he started to hum again, slowly guiding the unsure dancer around the living room increasing the speed of his steps ever so slightly. There was a sudden stop in front of the staircase making Misaki look straight into the author’s face unsure of what was to come next in this private dance session.

“Usagi-san? What’s wrong-” the man was interrupted by a sudden turn and tight embrace.

“I love you baby and if it’s quite alright,” Akihiko sang quietly straight into his lover’s ears.

This time Misaki’s lack of English couldn’t shield him from those penetrating words. The student was sure that Usagi-san could say those sweet words in any language and the message would always reach him. However, with both the dancing and the soon-to-be deafening noise of his own heartbeat, he couldn’t make the usual rebuttal against such sudden love confessions. Instead Misaki leaned into the older man’s chest trying to find any comfort in the fact that perhaps Usagi-san’s heartbeat could also be heard. This sudden lack of resistance caught Akihiko off-guard slightly fumbling in his footwork almost falling over however catching himself and his fiance before they both fell.

He continued, “I need you baby to warm the lonely night, I love you baby, trust in me when I say.”

Misaki felt himself slowly losing all sense of resistance as those not-so foreign words only made him sink deeper into Usagi-san’s embrace, wrapping his arms tighter around the man as they continued their dance across the living room.

“Oh pretty baby, don’t bring me down I pray,” he sang, responding to Misaki’s tighter embrace with more of those sickly sweet words, “oh pretty baby, now that I’ve found you stay.”

In the author’s tight clasp Misaki closed his eyes letting the moment between the two sink. Soon his own heartbeat started to relax along with his frantic steps progressing to confident movements mirroring the author’s. He was taken aback to just how serene it felt to be with his lover with no sense of embarrassment or pride holding him back from the euphoria that overwhelmed his senses. A faint smile soon covered the student’s face feeling the immense jubilation that overrode any other emotion that the man could possibly feel.

Another stop came with the acclaimed author slowly dipping Misaki down to his chest area before finishing his melody.

“And let me love you baby, let me love you.” 

Misaki was slowly lifted up back to sea level before letting out a small giggle.

“I never thought the Great Usami Sensei could sing like that. Jeez, if you’ve got time to be singing then I’m sure you have enough time to finish your novel,” the student proclaimed slowly easing out of the author’s grasp.

Akihiko stopped Misaki in his tracks however, wrapping his arms once again around the student’s waist.

“What is it this time?”

“You know Misaki, from that light red hue spreading across your face I could probably ascertain that you enjoyed yourself more then you’d like to admit.” the author assessed.

The younger man tried to think of a rebuttal but if he was being honest with himself, Usagi-san was too good at reading him. Maybe it wouldn’t be bad if he let himself go to that stupid rabbit sometimes.

“Maybe…” 

“Well then, I shouldn’t keep my fiance restless should I?”

“Who’s getting restless old man?” 

A light kiss was put on Misaki’s cheek before the author stood in front of him.

“Misaki, may I have this dance?”

The person in question stared at his lover questioning to himself why he was able to mutter such embarrassing things before laughing.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story. Okay so I did originally post this before but for some reason two of them were published and I deleted the wrong one so hopefully this time it sticks. This story was actually inspired by a headcanon on Tumblr where Akihiko listens to the one song that him and Misaki slow-dance too so I decided that the song in question would be "Can't Take My Eyes off of You". In hindsight, it's not really a song to slow-dance to but I just rolled with it. Please leave what you thought of it and I also have a Tumblr by the same name. Critique is welcome!
> 
> Also watch "Shall We Dance" the movie. Not the one with Jennifer Lopez but the Japanese one, realllyyy good stuff man!


End file.
